john Collin? The Courier? not sure he's either
by rainmaker271
Summary: Somebody got shot in the head delivering a platinum chip. When he woke he remembered nothing but getting shot. with only a holotape a duster and a weathered pistol as a indication of a past lost to him John Collin "as he decided to call himself" seeks out his past and hopefully the past of whoever led him to where he is now (rated T for safety purposes worst is cursing)
1. Chapter 1

The world isn't supposed to be spinning... Right? That was the first thought that occurred to the freshly woke courier. The second was "who's talking to me". "Are you okay?" Said the doctor.

"Think so."

"What's your name?" When posed with this simple question the courier had to think. What was his name? People called him something with an L, Luke? Or maybe it was a W, Wes? Or an M, Matt? None of these seemed to fit so the courier mumbled

"I don't know."

"You don't know" said the doctor in surprise " why don't you know" the courier looked at the doctor fear showing in his eyes. The doctor walked over to a drawer and took out a mirror and a holotape he showed the mirror to the courier and asked softly "does this look like you?" The courier saw a clean shaven blond man who looked like he was in his late 30s everything but the age looked wrong to him but something made him say "I don't know" rather than "no" " I'm Mitchell by the way, here is a holotape and I was hoping it could answer some of our questions." The courier took it but refused to play it. Doc Mitchell accepted this and moved on to his evaluations. It appeared as if this man was almost perfect nine in ten on the charisma perception and agility tests and a perfect on strength and intelligence, whoever he was you wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Doc gave the courier the supplies they found on the

Courier. A 9mm pistol and some ammo, some bobby pins, a 10mm pistol that looked a little weathered, a canteen, a sturdy caravan shotgun, a leather armor set and a duster with a shady looking hat. The second the courier left he found a private spot and listened to the tape. An unfamiliar familiar voice came on

"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.

I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.

Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with

Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you." These voices, who are they, who were they to the courier. So many questions but the courier decided that all he would focus on is his last memory. The checkered man the great khans, and the platinum chip.


	2. The courier and the sniper

Before anything else the courier went to see Sunny based off of the advice of doc Mitchell. When sunny first explained things like shooting geckos and survival recipes the courier, or john as Mitchell called him right before he left, was clueless it the second things were explained to him he remembered that and so much more. Where and when to aim at a death claw rad scorpions and the few chinks in their armor. The what's and how's of weapon management. He kept remembering  
all these things but he still didn't know a thing about his past. When walked into the saloon the first thing he heard was loud arguing. A power ganger was arguing with Trudy the saloon owner. As John repaired her radio Trudy gave him the 411. A caravaner by the name of Ringo who was being hunted by some powder gangers. After spending an hour or two scavenging some supplies ad recruiting some help the world had six less powder gangers in it. Travel in the Mojave is never uneventful but for the courier (who had named himself John Collin) uneventful would be dealing with Gerald or something like that. Not annexing prim into the NCR not slaughtering the legionaries that slaughtered Nipton. So when he arrived at novaculite searching for information he was hoping for a rest. He had been told by the locals that manny Vargas could be found guarding the down in the dinosaur. Despite his wish for a simple talk he ended up with a sniper rifle in his face and a very surprised "who are you" the courier recovered quickly, "my name is John Collin I was a courier and I'm looking for Manny Vargas."  
"Manny the day sniper I'm Boone." It occurred to the courier that Boone sounds like he's been gargling whiskey and nails for the last twenty years of his life. Always one for manners the courier held out his hand in the traditional style of a handshake "nice to meet you Boone" there was a uncomfortable silence for a second before Boone turned around. The courier stood there for a second but then decided to turn around but "wait" it was the sniper. " I need somebody to do a job for me, somebody that I can trust and You're a stranger... That's a start" though the courier spent the first day of his memory silent and scared he very quickly grew confidence and charisma. And he responded quickly "what you only trust strangers?" "I said it was a start." The sniper retorted. Boone's story seamed like a long one but it lasted twenty nine seconds. The only details John Collin knew by the end was; Boone was a sniper for 1st recon, he wad married, and his wife was enslaved and killed (in that order). John was hired to find the person that sold Carla. Boone didn't expect much but in twenty minutes on the dime the courier walked in front of the dinosaur Barrett equipped and with Jeanie May in tail. And actual evidence to boot. The only downside is than the courier couldn't take the Barrett an d caps, given to him as a reward, and go. He had to ask questions. "So Craig, or is it Boone, or is it Craig Boone? anyway what are you going to do now?" Silence was his only response. " Craig I just helped you kill a woman I deserve answers" this mad sense to Boone so he decided to answer. "Not stay here that much I know." There was a lull in the conversation "maybe I'll wander,like you, killing all the legion I see." John Collin thought about that for a second. "Come with me."he offered. "Snipers work in pairs...plus I don't know much but I know I want the legion to fall, I need someone with the same fire in their belly." Boone had to think about... For about five seconds "I'm in"


End file.
